Sweetiebelle's surprise party
by CrazyGreenFluff
Summary: Sweetiebelle has never been to such a fun party, too bad she doesn't know what's in-store. This clown is kinda weird...


It was a warm summer day in the magical land of Equestria. Ponyville was very active as always, pony's walking from market to market, enjoying their busy lives on this elegant day. The atmosphere was frizzled and happy, and everypony seemed bright as ever. Today was an especially happy day for three young filly's, known as the CMC. AppleBloom, Scootaloo, and SweetieBelle were happily playing tag in the town park. It was SweetieBelle's 8th birthday, and everyone was happily chatting, eating cake, and playing party games. Rarity, SweetieBelle's older sister, was lazily lounging in a lawn chair in the shade of a tree.

"Rarity, when did you say the party magician is supposed to be here? i'm bored!" PinkiePie asked. "He should be here soon, why don't you go play some party game's dear?" Rarity answered. "I already played them all" Pinkie responded. Rarity had hired a magician to entertain the children while the other's prepared for present opening. Pinkie would have done the job, but she had broken her left fore leg earlier in the week, when a green pegasus smashed into her. They never found out who the pony was, since he had flew off right after, Pinkie didn't get a good look at him.

"Rarity, the magician is here" Twilight Sparkle said walking over to Rarity. "Thank Celestia!" Pinkie said exaggeratedly. Just then a tall skinny emerald green pegasus with jade green spiky hair, walked onto the stage that had been set up earlier. "HELLOOO FILLIES AND GENTLECOLTS! Have you be bored No-more! For the fantastic Dredg the magician is here!" The pegasus said as he did a back flip, flapping his wings fast and causing a cloud of purple smoke to appear.

Flapping his wings once more, the smoke cleared to reveal the green pegasus standing on his 2 back legs holding up a sign that said Victor the magician in purple glitter paint. "Ooooh!" The CMC said, as they, along with a small crowd of other children, sat down in front of the stage, to watch the magic act. The show went on ordinarily, Victor performed some cheap trick's, which Twilight had to roll her eye's at, as they reminded her of another magician pony.. "Honestly, how is everypony so fascinated with this guy? He's not magical, he's just throwing around a bunch of glitter while doing weird dance moves." Twilight asked, clearly not amused. "Really Twilight, don't be so judgmental, he's not here to prove himself to you, he's here to entertain the children whilst the other's sneak the present's into the park." Rarity pointed out. "I know, but these trick's could at least look significant. Like show us something intriguing, something REALLY astonishing." Twilight complained.

About an hour passed, and the act was almost over, but Victor had one last trick up his sleeve. "And now, for my final act! my best trick yet!" He said enthusiastically. "Oh great" Twilight said sarcastically. "I will choose 1 lucky filly or colt in the audience, and you all shall watch, as i make them, DISAPPEAR!" Victor shouted, emphasizing the "disappear" part with a burst of purple smoke. The audience was silent, until the CMC began jumping up and down waving their little arms in the air. "ME! PICK ME!" All three of them shouted.

Victor smiled a wicked smile, and pointed to one of the filly's. "You! party girl, dear young princess SweetieBelle! come up here, and i shall show you the joy's of.. DISAPPEARING!" Victor shouted, gently pulling SweetieBelle onto the stage. "So what do i do ?" SweetieBelle asked, smiling. "Simple sweetie, just stand over there, on that X and when you see my signal, hold your breath" Victor whispered to her. SweetieBelle did, and when she looked over at Victor, she saw him wink. She quickly held her breath, and in a puff of green smoke, she disappeared.

Some of the pony's in the audience clapped, and some just stared. "Oh how interesting" Twilight said sarcastically. Once the act was over, AppleJack walked up to Victor, just as he was getting ready leave. "That was some act there sugarcube' hey, my little sister's birthday is in 2 month's, ya think you'd be willing to perform there as well?" She asked. "Sure, i'd love to" Victor said with a kind smile. "Oh, ! before you leave, exactly where is my dear sister?" Rarity asked sweetly.

"She's safe in the storage room under the stage, don't worry, she's fine" Victor answered with a smile. "Alrighty then, thank you." She said, walking away. a few minutes later, a grey unicorn with long black hair,appeared just outside of the park, where Victor was waiting. "Have fun?" The unicorn asked. "No. So where we heading?" Victor answered. "I decided the best place to play would be the everfree forest." The unicorn say's. "Reasoning behind that?" Victor asked, slightly raising his left brow. "If any pony hear's the screaming, they will just associate it with a timber wolf attack." The unicorn answered, both ponies forming a wide sharp toothed grin.

They turned, and then with a flash of the unicorn's horn, they disappeared.

Twilight was sitting in her home, after the party was over. She was thinking, something felt off.. She couldn't quite place her hoof on it. "That performance was pretty basic, almost as if it was planned out.. But Rarity said he was new to the job?.. Hmm.. strange" Twilight thought. "The strangest thing though... I don't remember seeing Sweetie Belle after she disappeared in that cloud of... green magic.. but.. Victor's magic is.. purple..."


End file.
